Nuit Magique
by Felicia Martins
Summary: On vit tous sous le même ciel, bercé par les mêmes étoiles... Cela ne permettrait-il pas de trouver sa voie, de forcer le destin? Kiku se rappelait...de cette nuit... OS GiriPan AU! Song-fic pour ma wifeuh!


おは世 ございます/ こんにちわ 皆さん / Buongiorno a tutti / Holà / Hello friends / Salut à tous!

Me revoici, cette fois-ci avec ce petit one-shot, qui est avant tout un tribute TO MY WIFE, j'ai nommé Mey51, ma merveilleuse et magnifique femme que j'adore! Bon, pas grand chose à dire, mis à part que c'est une song-fic qui se passe en AU à propos de Japan et Greece, les paroles de la superbe chanson de Catherine Lara qui a donné son nom à cette fic étant en italique, celles en gras signalant le refrain. Aussi, no worry si vous ne comprenez pas tout, notamment au sujet de la situa de Kiku, c'est pas grave, je suis pas partie dans un truc très structuré c'est vrai, je voulais pas du technique mais avant tout quelque chose de poétique, du ressenti, de "l'expression sentimentale personnelle", comme dirait ma prof de français! So, j'espère que vous serez touché par cette fic, bah que ça vous plaira quoi^^!

Disclaimer (vu que ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas fait pour un OS^^): je n'administre ni ne possède les droits d'Hetalia, du moins pas dans le sens strict du terme fufufu~

Rating: K, les quelques sous-entendus étant vraiment très très édulcorés...

So, **NJUT** à toi, ma chère wifeeeuuuuuuh d'amour que j'aime! -KISS KISS-

**Nuit Magique**

Cette journée aurait pu être comme les autres… Ce soir aurait pu y ressembler… Après tout, on vit tous sous le même ciel, bercé par les mêmes étoiles… Elles étaient en effet semblables en tout point, uniformes, égales à elles-mêmes ou que l'on se trouve, que ce soit au Japon ou en Grèce et quelque soit le temps…

Kiku s'arrêta un moment, leva les yeux pour l'admirer, ce ciel alors encore clair, à cette heure de la journée, bien qu'on le devinait prêt à s'assombrir à chaque instant. Complètement désœuvré. Que faudrait-il faire ? Continuer à déambuler ? Trouver un endroit ou dormir ? Un hôtel ? Une auberge ? Le jeune japonais consulta sa montre, sur laquelle les aiguilles tournaient inexorablement en égrenant chaque seconde du temps qui passait, déroulait inlassablement son fil devant lui, le voyait demeurer immobile…

_OK_

_Il n'y __avait__ rien à faire _

En face de lui, un autre passant, qui avançait lentement dans sa direction, du même pas trainant que le sien.

_OK_

_Dans cette ville étrangère _

Il venait de remporter un voyage, le temps d'une unique journée qu'il avait presque déjà totalement épuisée, avec le sentiment rageant qu'il n'avait en fait rien fait, rien vu, qu'il lui manquait _quelque chose_, qu'il était en train de passer à coté, de rater sa chance, une opportunité unique, sans même savoir de quoi il s'agissait, perdu dans cet endroit qu'il ne connaissait que de nom et de rumeurs. Athènes. Le jeune japonais s'en était trouvé impressionné…tellement c'était beau, et un peu effrayé aussi.

Il ne parvenait plus à retrouver son chemin dans les dédales de ruelles qu'il avait traversé, absolument au hasard. Et comme de bien entendu, l'agence qui lui avait fournit ses billets n'avait pas jugé utile de lui indiquer un quelconque lieu d'hébergement sur place, encore moins de réserver pour lui. Il faudrait qu'il demande, ce qui n'était ni de ses habitudes ni de ses préférences, se sentant mal à l'aise avec ce type d'échange, qui en outre le faisait passer pour quelqu'un de faible, ce qu'il n'était pas. Kiku baissa le regard…

_OK_

_Tu étais solitaire _

…pour se heurter à un manteau de cuir de couleur ocre, d'après ce qu'il avait put en juger en se cognant à son propriétaire. Un homme de haute stature, pourtant un peu vouté, une peau halée et des yeux divagants dans l'immensité du vide autour de lui. Il semblait à peine avoir remarqué sa présence et le traitait avec la même importance qu'il aurait accordée à tout autre obstacle inerte se trouvant sur sa route, c'est-à-dire le gratifiant d'à peine plus qu'un regard.

_OK_

_J'avais l'cœur à l'envers _

« すみません・ » (Sumimasen ! « Désolé ! ») Le japonais s'était senti bizarre, c'était la première fois qu'il devait faire face à ce genre de situation, adresser la parole à un «外国 », un illustre inconnu, un étranger, et cela avait eu pour effet qu'une curieuse sensation se glisse dans tout son corps, comme à l'aube d'une nouvelle découverte, expérience, aventure. Comme il lui parlait, un frisson d'excitation parcouru même son échine, ce qui en soi n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien que cela ne s'était jamais produit auparavant. Et sitôt qu'il l'eut interpelé, un semblant d'intérêt anima l'autre qui l'écouta patiemment, comme s'il avait tout son temps à lui perdre, à lui accorder.

_OK_

_Tout__ ça n'était qu'un jeu _

« έλα μαζί μου… » (éla mazí… « Viens avec moi… ») Il avait sourit et avait entrainé le jeune japonais à sa suite, l'attrapant par le bras. Ne pouvant résister à la poigne de l'homme, ni, d'ailleurs, à la curiosité dévorante de connaitre l'endroit ou il l'emmenait ainsi, celui-ci se prit au jeu et se laissa mener jusqu'au hall d'une cage d'immeuble. Ou il entra, puis franchit le seuil de l'appartement du rez-de-chaussée. C'était sympa de sa part de vouloir l'héberger, et comme il lui expliqua à grands coups de crayons sur une feuille, c'était normal de sa part puisqu'il n'avait nulle part ou aller et que la plupart des hôtels avaient fermé depuis longtemps, il était donc plus prudent de passer la nuit ici. Dès lors, le japonais ne se posa plus de questions.

_OK_

_On jouait avec le feu _

Il ne devait pas rester bien longtemps éveillé, debout, il était au boulot le lendemain et après une journée passée à battre le pavé en tout sens et piétiner partout comme un fou, il n'avait pas à lésiner sur les heures de sommeil… Vraiment… ? Et puis il avait des dossiers à rendre, pleins de trucs à faire… Vraiment ? Le lendemain, il devrait renouer avec son dur labeur habituel, le lot de complications, d'ennuis, de difficulté de toutes sortes qu'il lui fallait affronter au quotidien… Lesquelles déjà ? C'était dur d'y penser, Héraclès –il lui avait donné son nom- lui avait indiqué une chaise ou s'asseoir et s'était mis à parler.

_OK_

_On s'est pris au sérieux _

Lui, Kiku, l'avait écouté, captivé, avait fait semblant de comprendre, puis l'autre avait fait à manger –de la moussaka-, et était parti chercher une bouteille, autant le nom du plat que l'étiquette sur cette dernière témoignant de l'origine de l'occupant des lieux. Et ils avaient mangé, et ils avaient bu…

_OK_

_Le rire au fond des yeux _

…et le grec s'était penché vers lui…

**_Nuit magique _**

**_Une histoire d'humour qui tourne à l'amour _**

**_Quand vient le jour_**

C'était parti d'une simple bousculade. Qui s'était transformée en accolade et en étreinte. De quelques signes qui étaient devenus des actes, des faits.

«わ…私はネコゴロさんですか…。» Cela se résumait à ça. Un jeu qui s'était instauré, presque imposé de lui-même entre eux. Dès le début. De maladroits mots prononcés dans sa langue natale. Qu'il avait gravé pour toujours. Des mots qui s'étaient changées en sentiments.

**_Nuit magique _**

**_On perd la mémoire au fond d'un regard _**

**_Histoire d'un soir _**

« そですね… »Il lui avait répondu, lui avait rendu son rire, à son tour. L'avait regardé, l'avait fixé, s'était focalisé sur lui comme quand il admirait le ciel, éperdu et seulement parsemé de quelques étoiles. Kiku voulait juste oublier. Oublier tous ses soucis, tout ce qui faisait que la vie, que sa vie était ce qu'elle était, si occupée, si pleine, et si vide en même temps. Pleine de tracas en tout genre, occupée de problème de tous horizons, de ça il ne manquait jamais, chacun d'entre eux devant impérativement trouver une solution.

Responsabilité. Il se disait qu'il en avait trop parfois, qu'on lui en demandait trop. Mais jamais il ne refusait d'exécuter le travail demandé, après tout c'était un peu comme une mission, qui lui appartenait de mener à son terme. Cependant, quand sa vie, elle arriverait à son terme, il n'y aurait plus personne pour le féliciter, lui remettre un diplôme, il se retournerait et ne verrait alors…rien. Simplement le néant qu'avait été sa vie, dont il n'avait jusqu'alors pu pleinement profiter, cette existence qui n'aurait été jalonnée que d'obstacles…tout ça… Pourquoi… ? Se serait fini et puis…c'est tout…?Il voulait plus que tout oublier cette question, ne plus penser mais se dire qu'au moins pour une fois il allait y répondre.

**_Nuit magique _**

**_Si loin de tout sans garde-fou _**

**_Autour de nous _**

Héraclès s'était de nouveau emparé de son poignet et l'avait attiré à lui, l'avait attiré, toujours plus haut, toujours plus haut. Ensemble ils avaient monté les escaliers, ensemble ils avaient avalés les étages, s'étaient retrouvé sur le toit de l'immeuble, sur la terrasse qui s'ouvrait sur la… liberté. C'était le grec qui la lui avait apportée. C'était magnifique, le jeune japonais n'avait pu trouver d'autres mots. Devant lui, sans barrière ni rambarde s'étalait le plus beau panorama qu'il n'ait jamais vu. De loin en loin, ou que porte le regard, la nuit et le jour se disputaient un combat céleste, se disputaient l'issue de ce moment.

Celui ou le soleil s'apprêtait à verser derrière l'horizon, et la lune d'apparaitre. Comme pour en décider, des lumières s'allumaient, ici et là, dispersées en fonction de l'endroit ou se trouvaient chaque immeuble, et chaque lampadaire, et chaque maison, chacune clignotant, à intervalle régulier et en faisant signe à sa voisine, qu'aucune ne vole la place de quiconque. L'ensemble ressemblait à un rassemblement de loupiotes, de petites lanternes qui brillaient au firmament et illuminaient le crépuscule, lequel finalement finit par l'emporter. Une légère brise s'était levée, caressant délicatement leurs mains entrelacées, leurs visages entremêlés, leurs ombres unies.

**_Nuit magique_ **

**_Nuit de hasard on se sépare _**

**_Sans trop y croire _**

Il avait suffi de ces seuls regards. Qui se croisent. Vert olive et noir d'encre. Sa s'était fait et c'était ainsi.

OK

C'est une histoire de peau

Il y avait eu les baisers, les petites touches et les grandes frappes. Il y avait eu les frottements et les contacts, les simples effleurements et les touchers cinglants. De tout ça, il ne regrettait rien, ne désirait qu'une chose, noyer tout, noyer la noirceur du quotidien, dans le fond de son verre inachevé et dans les recoins de ses draps dérangés, en chaque caresse, en chaque soupir, mêlée de tendresse et de désir, qu'il partageait avec les bras fermement noué autour de lui. Y immergé la détresse, y inonder le chagrin et y submerger la peine. Et dès que ses pensées déprimantes menaçaient de refaire surface, il les chassait en embrassant le grec avec plus d'ardeur, les étranglait par le rechercher, lui, avec plus d'avidité, lui tordait le cou, à ce maudit ressentiment. Il ne voulait ni plus ni moins qu'il s'en aille, il voulait se voir libre, libéré même si ce n'était que pour une nuit. Ce qu'il lui avait montré, lui avait apprit.

_OK_

_On repart à zéro _

Il ne devait pas en émerger. Il se souvenait de ce silence, de ce simple signe de la main. Comme s'ils n'étaient au fond que les mêmes depuis le début, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontré, cela ne remontait pas à si longtemps après tout, et l'étaient resté depuis. Comme si cette nuit n'avait rien changé, ni aux lendemains ni aux non-dits. Tels des étrangers, l'un pour l'autre, le japonais et le grec l'étaient demeuré et en avaient tout deux témoigné, démontré du cours indicible, indéfectible du temps qui continuait de couler, indifféremment, effaçant leur courant, leurs pensées, comme si cette nuit n'avait jamais existé, comme si ces mots ne comptaient pas, et que cela ne représentait rien, en fin de compte. Après tout, Kiku assit à son bureau, cette réalité n'avait pas changé, et ne changerait pas pour si peu, qu'est-ce qu'il avait cru ?

_OK_

_On oublie aussitôt _

Soudain une feuille s'envola, le japonais en aurait presque sursauté et leva les yeux, surprit. Elle s'était envolée par la fenêtre, non était restée accrochée au rebord, frissonnant de temps à autre, hésitant à se laisser entrainer par la force qui la voulait dehors. Il la rattrapa à temps, elle n'était pas vierge, sur le papier ces quelques mots, qu'il lui avait fièrement écrit. Il sourit. Il s'était bien trouvé une trace de cette fois-là, pour finir. La lâcha dans le vent, ou elle fut emportée. Comme lui. Emporté par le temps il s'efforçait de nager à contre-courant, mais peut-être n'était-ce pas la bonne solution. Comme lui, la feuille volait, gracieusement, tourbillonnait avant d'être à nouveau capturée par un courant ascendant. Maintenant qu'il y était pris, dans ce courant, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de la laisser aller. Puisse ces mots porter ses espoirs…

_OK_

_Qu'on s'est tourné le dos_

Les emporter, emporter… ! Voler, voler ! Jusqu'à lui. Puisse leurs pensées se rejoindre au cœur de la tourmente… Figer, figer cet instant ou il se retournait, s'apprêtait à regagner leur monde respectif, son monde d'antan ou il n'avait déjà plus sa place, ou il savait que là n'était pas sa place, chacun reprenant le cours de sa route, sitôt le seuil de l'appartement franchi, la porte de l'immeuble refermée. Puisse leurs chemins se croiser à nouveau.

_Nuit magique !_

Il l'avait eu finalement. Il la tenait s réponse, sa route à présent, son chemin à suivre, le même que celui du grec : la Liberté.

**_Nuit magique _**

**_Une histoire d'humour qui tourne à l'amour _**

**_Quand vient le jour _**

C'était parti du petit jour, quand le soleil avait point, que ses premiers rayons s'étaient engouffrés derrière les rideaux imprimés, cousus, brodés de motifs de croix et de bandes, bleues et blanches, sous les draps, les tentures et ses voilages.

_**Nuit magique **_

_**On perd la mémoire au fond d'un regard **_

_**Histoire d'un soir **_

Merveilleux. Il ne se rappelait plus de ce qui avait été avant. Avant que leurs langues ne s'entrelacent, que leurs ombres ne se joignent, que leurs visages ne se touchent et que leurs corps ne se découvrent, l'un l'autre, sans plus nul espèce de ressentiment ou de pensée. Seul demeurait l'appétit de découverte, la soif d'aventure et le plaisir de l'expérience.

_**Nuit magique **_

_**Si loin de tout sans garde-fou **_

_**Autour de nous **_

Il n'oublierait jamais la couleur du ciel ce soir-là, quand ils avaient été au balcon. Ne disait-on pas qu'il était pareil en tout lieu, et quelques soit la place que l'on occupe, le point de vue que l'on partage ? Mais cette fois-ci, il avait fait exception. Quelque chose entre l'encre et l'olive, empli juste de quelques étoiles aux lumières bienveillantes, de quelque veilleuses aux lueurs douces et rassurantes, de quelques lucioles protectrices, dispensant leur magie, la distillant à travers et pour chacun qui prenait la peine de le regarder. On disait de ceux-là que le ciel était plus clément avec eux, et qu'ils avaient ses faveurs, toutes ses faveurs. Il aurait pu ressembler à n'importe quel autre. Mais pour Kiku il était différent. C'était le soir de leur rencontre.

_**Nuit magique **_

_**Nuit de hasard on se sépare **_

_**Sans trop y croire **_

Ce sourire qu'il lui avait accordé à la fin, avec les yeux, comme pour se moquer gentiment. « Pensais-tu vraiment que c'était la dernière fois ? » avait-il voulu lui signifier. La réponse était non, la solution était simple : il allait tout faire pour le rencontrer à nouveau, le revoir. Après tout, vivre sous _ce_ même ciel, bercé par _ces _mêmes étoiles, cela forçait la main du destin, contraignait le hasard à agir en sa faveur, non ?

Il ne pourrait vivre sans lui, désormais sa voie était toute tracée : la Liberté, ou la Mort.

* * *

Alors? J'adore la devise de fin (que tout l'monde aura reconnu comme étant celle d'Héraclès n'est-il pas?) c'était juste pour le fun que j'l'ai mise mais j'en avait trop envie xD! Après, pour les fameux mots qui figurent sur la feuille de papier eh bien je vous laisse chercher par vous-meme, seule indication: c'est directement relié à un épisode de l'anime huhu^^ (bien sur, si vous m'le demander gentiment par review, je n'hésiterais pas à vous apporter plus d'expli j'suis pas si méchante non plus!~)

Encore une chose que vous n'aurez peut-etre pas vue, ça concerne la phrase de fin: "ces memes étoiles" et "ce meme ciel", en fait c'est assez implicite mais ça sous-entend que Kiku pour se rapprocher de son bien aimé, a déménagé jusqu'en Grèce. La fic est construite de manière à ce qu'on se rende plus ou moins compte que la fin est en vérité le présent, et que Japan ne fait que se rappeler sous forme de chanson le passé et ce qui s'est produit cette nuit-là, ce qui explique également les changements de temps principaux, en fonction de ce qu'il se souvient, de la manière dont il se souvient et des sentiments que cela provoque... ça justifie un peu l'ambiguité de certains passages, en espérant tout de meme que ce ne soit pas trop confus!

Bref, n'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, surtout TOI ME AMORE MA CHERIE D'AMOUR DE WIFE QUE J'AIME DE TOUT MON COEUR! ~KISSU FRENCH/RUSSIAN/SWEDISN/GIRISH/JAPANESE KISS TO YOU!~ -HUG-

So, à la prochaine mes chers compatriotes émérites, avec très probablement le new chap de Stockholm Syndrom!

さよなら 私 の ともだち / Ciao a tutti / Das vidania / Bye people / Asta la pasta!~


End file.
